


Bokuto Koutarou’s Weakness List

by anifreak48



Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anifreak48/pseuds/anifreak48
Summary: Akaashi Keiji comes up with a weakness list of Bokuto Koutarou so that he can prevent emotional outburst in the ace.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Bokuto Koutarou’s Weakness List

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Haikyuu manga, saw Bokuto stopping the ball with his chest. That influenced me to write this one shot. I wanted to write a 1k long oneshot. Before I knew, it had 5k+ words. I used some direct quotes from the manga. I had a friend who helped me with the editing . Let me know your thoughts.

“Dialogues.”

_Akaashi’s inner thoughts._

“Bokuto is the kind of person that compels you to give it your all, because you know he's giving it his all.” That was what Akaashi thought when he met Bokuto.

Mori Junior High School setter Akaashi Keiji always felt that his team members are lacking the enthusiasm to play volleyball. Sure they had talents; they practiced hard and tried to give their best. However, Akaashi never felt any strong will to play from them. Just like the rest of his team, Akaashi was never too sure or ambitious about doing something great in the sport.

Then came the fated day when Akaashi was lucky enough to observe a match of Fukurodani. More precisely, Akaashi got to meet a person who was utterly devoted to volleyball. He saw a hyperactive Bokuto Koutarou who was slamming the balls one after another. Bokuto was influencing is team members with his own enthusiasm. He was only a first year. It was the first time Akaashi was watching someone play volleyball with such utter devotion.

_How am I going to feel playing volleyball with such a person? Can he motivate me to do better like he is doing to his team?_

Akaashi got recommendation from Fukurodani High School after finishing his junior high. He wanted to enroll in the said school immediately as Bokuto was there. Moreover, the school was considered to be a volleyball powerhouse; therefore, there was nothing to lose.

Akaashi enrolled in Fukurodani for Bokuto Koutaro who had no idea about the shy person named Akaashi Keiji. When the 1st year students were introducing themselves to the club seniors, Akaashi's eyes were searching for Bokuto. When Akaashi was introducing him, his eyes landed on Bokuto and he saw that Bokuto was trying hard to listen to Akaashi’s introduction. Later when he was cleaning the gymnasium, Bokuto approached him.

He looked unsure and said in a timid voice, “Hey, Akaashi kun-

“It’s Akaashi.”

“Will you help me practice my spikes? Just for a little bit.”

His attitude was reminding Akaashi of a child who was requesting for some extra candy. Akaashi saw that the seniors were giving him a look of pity.

Ignoring their looks, Akaashi agreed happily, “Yes Bokuto San.”

Akaashi would say that his stamina was average for an athlete. But practicing with Bokuto was pushing him toward his limits; he felt like he was playing the 10th set of the day by the ending of their practice.

“How is this ‘little bit practice' Bokuto san?” Akaashi was slightly irritated .

Bokuto beamed, “Your tosses are so good Akaashi, I just can’t stop myself.”

Akaashi felt thrilled because of that simple compliment. Bokuto would always ask Akaashi to practice a little bit with him. Akaashi would join him even though he knew that Bokuto will exhaust him beyond his limit. That month, Fukurodani lost a practice match where Bokuto was shut down by opposition blockers. The day after the match Akaashi went to the gymnasium for practice; Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

_It is unusual to be upset after just a practice match loss, where is he?_

“Akaashi.”

He was searching for the source of Bokuto's voice.

“Practice a little bit with me” Bokuto requested in a small voice.

Bokuto was hiding under a table in the corner. He was drawing the kanji for victory on the floor with his hand. He reminded Akaashi of the time when parents forgot to buy ice-cream for him when he was young. He sulked for hours until his parents had to make other foods for him as compensation.

It was the first time Akaashi understood how much of a child Bokuto was at his heart. Akaashi felt the intense need to protect Bokuto that instant.

**Bokuto san's weakness #1:** Bokuto san gets dejected after losing a match, no matter how trivial it is.

Akaashi kept sending tosses in Bokuto's way; he would slam them down on the other side of the net. Other club members started to call Akaashi as weird as Bokuto. After every prolonged practice session, Akaashi would pull Bokuto's hands and wrap them with tape because Bokuto was too bad at taking care of himself.

“Akaaaaaaaashi” Bokuto would always complain like a petulant child.

“I need to keep you in the best shape. I can’t let you mess a game up because your fingers were hurting. After all, you are our ace.” This always did the trick and Akaashi meant every word of it.

“Hey hey hey, I’m the ace”.

 **Bokuto san's weakness #2:** Bokuto san likes to be praised by other people.

They had another practice match at the following month; this time the opponent was Nekoma High School. Bokuto was a close friend to the Nekoma's ace Kuroo who was well known for his ability to rile up anyone at the court; he verbally attacked Bokuto during every practice match to break Bokuto’s spirit to win. However, the bantering never caused serious damages to the Fukurodani ace.

“Your spikes suck.”

“I'm better than you.”

“You were blocked several times by our blockers. You sure you are practicing properly?”

“You are so rude Kuuroo, I practice every day with Akaashi till its night.”

“Your first year setter is doing worse than your previous setter. Maybe his tosses suck and that’s why you are failing to score today.”

Bokuto did not reply to Kuroo san; instead he turned back to Akaashi and ordered, “Akaashi, give all the tosses to me.”

**Bokuto san's weakness #3:** He becomes enraged if someone badmouths about his teammates, which makes him more prone to make mistakes.

 **Bokuto san's weakness #4:** Taking an angry Bokuto san out of the court always crushes him.

_This is bad, he will fail to score if he stays on the court because of his anger. He will go from being angry to being dejected if we sub him out. What should I do?_

“Bokuto san.”

“What?”

“You are getting blocked because Kuuro san knows your playing style too much. Why not do the Cross shot that you have been practicing with me?”

“It’s not perfected yet Annngkaaashi.”

Akaashi always ignores the mispronunciation Bokuto does with his name. Every different version of his name always convey different emotions that Bokuto holds at that moment.

**Bokuto san's weakness #5:** Bokuto san can never pull off a technique if he does not trust himself enough.

“That’s such a waste; when we practiced together, I felt like your Cross shots will be invincible. You looked so cool doing that.”

Bokuto's ears perked. Akaashi always think Bokuto looks like an overexcited owl when he acts like that.

“You think I look cool!”

“Yes Bokuto san.”

“You think I can do it?”

_One more small nudge._

“I have faith in you. Show them what you are made of, ace.” And Akaashi means it as well.

 **Bokuto san's weakness #6:** Bokuto san loves to show off.

Bokuto's eyes fired up; Akaashi knew that he was able to lift up Bokuto’s spirit.

Akaashi tossed to Bokuto, it was his favorite kind of toss; slightly high, placed near the net. Bokuto slammed the ball down with a Cross shot.

“Hey hey hey. Akaaaaaashi, did you see? Did you see how I hit it?”

“Yes. You were awesome.”

Bokuto preened.

“Kurooo, I will have to tell you. Akaashi's tosses are the best; so never say anything bad about him again. I will stop being your friend if you do so.”

Kuroo replied in an irritated voice, “Just like I thought. Your setter is keeping you rational in the game. Tsk. I wanted to mess with him to get rid of you; but turns out he can pull reverse Uno.”

_Kuroo san was baiting Bokuto san by belittling me; because Nekoma wanted to break me. I am the only person who is able to cheer Bokuto san up no matter what the circumstances is._

The though made Akaashi happy.

Sarukoi said, “Akaashi, you don’t have to deal with Bokuto all the times. You can ignore him times to times.”

Akaashi simply nodded.

_I can’t do that Sarukoi san; because if I’m not there for Bokuto san, who will help our ace out when we need him the most?_

“Oi Saruuu, stop giving unpleasant advices to him.”

“You stop acting like a kid.”

“Aaaaaaaakaaashi, don’t listen to him. Tell me, did I use the word unpleasant properly?”

Again, Akaashi nodded, “You did Bokuto san.”

_Don’t worry Bokuto san, I’m not leaving you alone in a dire situation; after all you were the reason I came to this school._

Fukurodani won that match. The team gave the credit to Akaashi.

“Man I donno; if Akaashi was not there, we would have bummed the game” said Washio.

“Our team ace is an enigma to our own team. No wonder that his behavior fucks up the analysts from the others. If Akaashi is not there, I don’t know how we're gonna deal with Bokuto.”

“Aaaaaakaaaasshi, make them stop. They are criticizing me.”

“Maybe I protected Bokuto san from his emotional outbursts; but without him scoring for us, we wouldn’t have win” Akaashi said honestly.

“Is Bokuto holding some nasty secret against you? Is he blackmailing you to help him out? Why are you always taking care of this overgrown baby? Are you his babysitter?” Konoha asked seriously.

Akaashi simply smiled at him.

_No, but I feel like if I don’t look after him, he won't be able to play. If I don’t stay close to him, he will have a mental break down. If I leave him alone, my ace will lose himself._

After the practice match, the whole team got on the bus. Bokuto would always save a seat for Akaashi in the team bus. Akaashi sat down beside him, “Are your hands ok?”

“They are sore but I guess they will be ok tomorrow.”

“Give me your hands, hold still.” Akaashi wrapped white tapes around Bokuto's hand.

“You don’t have to take care of my hands all the times.”

_If I don’t do that, who will Bokuto san?_

“You always take such good care of me. Oh I know, I will buy you sandwich tomorrow Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s behavior toward Akaashi had stirred gossips inside the volleyball club after a few months.

“Bokuto sure favors Akaashi a lot.”

“Well if he doesn’t keep Akaashi happy, who will practice with him until it’s 9pm of the night?”

“I saw him buying Akaashi lunch and spending his lunch hour with Akaashi.”

_Bokuto san was trying to cheer me up because of my fight with my parents. I didn’t have to tell him; he just knew that I was having a rough day._

“I saw him taking over Akaashi's cleaning duty.”

_Because, my hands were sore from the vigorous practices that I had with him. He tried to do my duty so that I can have some rests._

“I guess Akaashi was demanding all those things as compensation.”

_You are wrong, I never asked; he did it from his good will._

“How do you think Bokuto will survive when Akaashi is not there anymore? What will happen when he graduates?”

_Bokuto san sure will survive his days without me. Because, he was already the best player before meeting me._

“Akaaaaashiiiii, do you know the third year senpai Yuki?”

“The most popular girl in our school?”

“Yes, SHE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE. HEY HEY HEY. I’M SO AWESOME.”

Akaashi’s smile faltered, “I'm happy for you Bokuto san.”

Washio said enviously, “You lucky dog.”

Sarukui was beating Bokuto up for being lucky enough to date the hottest girl of the school.

_I’m just a teammate, I’m just his setter. That should be enough to make me happy. Why do I feel like I just lost something important?_

Bokuto started to date Yuki, she would come to their matches. She was the leader of the cheer squad. She would always kiss Bokuto after matches. Everyone would throw jealous insults at Bokuto because of his girlfriend.

Akaashi would watch them silently; it would always break his heart.

_I want Bokuto san to be happy. If dating Yuki senpai makes him happy, that should satisfy me. So why do I grieve when I see her holding Bokuto san's hand?_

Akaashi would still practice until late evening with Bokuto. He still would check Bokuto's hand after practices to find sore spots. Akaashi still cheered him up whenever Bokuto was getting dejected. Akaashi still pacified him, when Bokuto was angry.

Sometimes Yuki would come in the practices; she would take away Bokuto for dates. Bokuto never looked enthusiastic to leave the practice but he would join her anyway. Bokuto was always proud of his girlfriend; he would never stop from talking about Yuki. He would go on and on about how happy he was with her.

Except for the time when Bokuto plays with Akaashi; when Akaashi is in front of his eyes, Bokuto would always focus on Akaashi. Yuki did not belong in their world. It made Akaashi a bit happy that he has something of Bokuto that is just genuinely.... His. 

“Give me your toss Akaaaaaashi.”

“Don't hold back on me Aannngkaashi.”

And finally, “Nothing can make me happier than your tosses Akaashi.”

Akaashi's heart would always pound from Bokuto's honest confessions.

_My heart beats fast because I like the compliments right? Why else would my heart race like a horse?_

Then came the day when Yuki kissed Bokuto in front of Akaashi, because Bokuto was refusing to skip the practice session with him. Yuki was pressing herself completely against Bokuto.

_Stop touching him you slut. Don’t you have any shame? Throwing yourself at an unwilling guy? Let go of my ace._

The club members were whistling. They were throwing sentences of encouragement at Bokuto.

“Go with your girlfriend.”

_Don’t go with her Bokuto San._

“Don’t let her go. Someone might steal her.”

_Let her go Bokuto san._

Nobody knew about Akaashi’s agony; Bokuto left with his girlfriend with a happy face.

“Akaashi, you should be happy. There is someone else to deal with Bokuto’s mode swings.”

“Yeah I’m really happy for them.”

_I'm not happy for them. I don’t know why, but I hate her when she touches Bokuto san. Maybe my protectiveness for him is running too deep?_

The practice would go on. Akaashi would try to keep his hatred to himself.

Following week, Bokuto had skipped school for three days. Akaashi called him, Bokuto did not reply.

Akaashi took Bokuto’s address from his notebook, went to visit Bokuto.

Bokuto's mother welcomed Akaashi, “Kou chan said you will come.”

_I didn’t tell him that I will visit him. How did he know?_

“Kou chan, your friend is here to meet you.”

“I don’t wanna meet Akaashi” Bokuto's sulky voice came from the other room.

_How does he even know that it’s me?_

“Akaashi kun, you can go inside. He has been like this for last three days. You know how he can get. Kou chan always says you are there to support him.”

Akaashi entered Bokuto's room, “Bokuto san.”

Bokuro was sitting inside the pile of a blanket with an Ice-cream bowl. His usual spiky hair looked floppy; which made him look more devastated.

“Akaashi” small, unsure voice.

It reminded Akaashi of the time when Bokuto was hiding under the table.

“What happened?”

“I broke up with Yuki.”

_Thank god. Wait. Why am i feeling happy?_

“Why?”

“She said I’m an overgrown baby. I need too much attention. I am difficult to deal with. I am a burden to her. She just wanted to go out with me because nationally ranked players are a thing for her.” Bokuto finished at one breath.

_That bitch. If I ever see her..._

“So I broke up, now I’m sad.”

“Because you miss her?”

_Don’t miss that vermin. Just. Don't._

“I don’t miss her. I miss Akaashi’s tosses more than her company.”

_Good to know that I come first._

“No, I feel like what she said about me is true. It’s making me upset.”

Akaashi rushed toward him, jumped on the bed, hugged Bokuto strongly, “I'm here to deal with anything you throw at me Bokuto san, so don’t be sad. The whole team thinks you can be immature time to time-”

Bokuto deadpanned, “Aaaaaaakashi”.

“Fine, you are an immature baby all the time. But we also think that you are the best player who can score the most at any given situation. You are not a burden Bokuto san” Akaashi’s forehead was touching Bokuto’s. “You are a gift to our team.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Why else I would come here to cheer you up?” Akaashi started to pat Bokuto's sad but soft hair.

 **Bokuto san's weakness #7:** He loves headpats and will always shut his eyes off when someone pats his head.

“Now get the fuck out of your sad emo mode. We have three days of practice to cover” Akaashi said when he felt Bokuto was relaxed enough.

Bokuto smiled.

“Yessssssssssssss, hey hey heeeeeeey. But Akaashi I feel sleepy now. I couldn’t sleep properly last three days. Can I take a nap?” Bokuto started to dose off.

“How did you know I would come to visit you?”

Sleepy Bokuto’s reply, “You always make sure that I’m ok. That’s why I knew that you would come.” Bokuto was having difficulties to keep his eyes open.

“Sleep Bokuto San.” Akaashi placed a small kiss on the top of sleeping Bokuto’s head.

_You are just like a little child Bokuto san; simple minded and honest. I will burn anyone that even thinks of hurting you even in the least ._

Akaashi was preparing to leave the Bokuto household.

“You should not hurt ni chan” came from Bokuto’s younger sister.

“I’m sorry?” Akaashi was confused.

“You are his lover who hurt him, aren’t you?

Bokuto's mother stepped in and chastised her, “Kagura chan, go to your room. Please don’t think much of her words. Kou chan always talks about you, how you are always paying attention to his selfish whims. Now that I think about it, Kou chan never shuts up about you and talks about you nonstop. I think she got the wrong idea.”

“It’s ok.”

“Thank you for always taking care of our precious boy Akaashi kun.”

“The pleasure is mine. I will take my leave” replied Akaashi.

_Bokuto san always talks about me? What does he talk about? No, I should focus on the task in hand._

Akaashi informed the class president why Bokuto was absent. He told him about all the mean things Yuki had said to him. He made sure to tell that Bokuto was the one to end the relationship and he was sulking because of the verbal abuse she had inflicted.

Those information circulated around the school like an wildfire. Yuki barged inside the club room one day and cornered Bokuto, “How dare you tell them whatever you want?”

“Bokuto didn’t tell us anything” said the club captain. “Take your anger on someone else.”

“Then tell me, why is everyone saying that I said mean things to you? People are saying horrible things to me.”

“You did tell me mean things Yuki.”

Akaashi started to walk toward the pair. He never wanted to hurt Bokuto because of his selfishness. He was the one to feed the gossip mill with all the information.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Yuki screamed.

“You deserve what they are saying about you” Akaashi intervened.

_Why doesn’t this bitch leave Bokuto san alone?_

Rage blinded Yuki raised her hand to slap Akaashi. Akaashi closed his eyes and was bracing him for the impact of the slap. The slap never came. Akaashi opened his eyes to see that Bokuto had stopped Yuki's hand.

“You can say all the mean things you want to say against me; BUT DON’T EVER DARE TO HURT MY SETTER.”

Yuki left the club room before embarrassing herself further more.

Sarukui broke the tense atmosphere by doing Bokuto’s impression, “Don't you dare to hurt my setter. Damn Bokuto, you are so cool man.”

“Akaaaaashi, didja see? See what I did?

Akaashi smiled, “I was expecting you to call me friend; but calling me only your setter? Am I not close enough to pass as a friend?”

_Your setter? You don’t even know when it started Bokuto san. Akaashi Keiji is the setter of Fukurodani because he wanted to be your setter._

“Let's go home today” declared the captain.

After the incident, Yuki never approached Bokuto. The third year graduated, the seniors left the club by making Bokuto the captain and Akaashi the vice captain. For their club farewell speech, everybody made sure to say one specific sentence.

“Akaashi keiji, we are leaving the club in your hand.”

“I’m the captain though, why are you pushing responsibilities to Akaashi?”

The previous captain grimaced, “Yaaah, you are the captain now. That’s why Akaashi is saddled with the responsibility of whole club. Maybe we should make him the captain instead of you.”

“That will be so awesome; Akaashi, the 2nd year captain. It sounds so awe-inspiring.”

“Akaaaashi, did I use the word right?”

“You did Bokuto san.”

“You sure it’s a good idea to make Bokuto the captain?” said one of the senior.

“Yes” replied the captain. “Even though he is childish and needs constant monitoring, he would always inspire everyone to play their best. So he is the best choice. If things get bad, we have Akaashi to deal with him. It’s a win win situation for us.”

“Why do I feel like an animal sacrifice to the volleyball god of Fukurodani?” Akaashi replied amusedly.

“Because you are a sacrifice little kouhai. Sacrifice to appease the owl god Bokuto Koutarou.” Everybody laughed.

_Nobody knows better than me, how much Bokuto san can influence someone on the court. He influenced me to join Fukurodani; he made me want to get better. I wanted to be the best setter because I wanted to give the best tosses in the world._

Fukurodani qualified for The Spring National Inter High Tournament. The team had beaten the other teams by 2-0 and qualified for the quarter final. Akaashi was having an off day at the quarter final match against Mujinazaka High School. He was benched at the middle of the first set. Akaashi was thinking about his mistakes on the court during the earlier part of the game.

“I can’t believe that Akaashi is having a day off. Bokuto will be alright without Akaashi?”

_Trust my team to make me want to get back on the court as soon as possible. If I’m not there, Bokuto san will be lost._

But Bokuto’s reply surprised him, “I always act like a baby in the team; rest of the members has to deal with me-

“Akaashi suffers the most” replied the coach. Everybody agreed with him.

“Sorry Akaashi for causing troubles. I will graduate soon; so I should act more like the senpai that I truly am rather than forcing Akaashi to shoulder my burden. I will keep scoring, so Akaaashi, take your time to cool your head off.”

Everyone in the team was gobsmacked, “Bokuto is growing up!” the 3rd years cried out of joy.

The juniors were saying, “Bokuto san is simply awesome.”

“Hey hey hey, let my setter get back to his feet; meanwhile let’s wreck a havoc on the court.”

_I forgot that I’m his setter. I was just getting pulled into the pace of the opponents, I was thinking too much. What is there to think when I have an ace like Bokuto san beside me?_

Fukurodani lost the 1st set.

“Are you ready to play the 2nd set?” asked the coach.

“With a star before my eyes, all there is left for me to do is to ‘play as I have always done' and deliver. If playing as I have always done is what's required, then I can do it” Akaashi just knew that he can win any match if Bokuto was there to spike his tosses. All he had to do was set the tosses for Bokuto.

When he got back on the court, he tossed the first one to Bokuto; Bokuto scored.

Bokuto grinned widely, “As I thought, Akaashi's tosses are the best.”

“Thank you Bokuto san.”

_Thanks a lot for trusting my tosses. Thanks for scoring behalf of our school. Thanks for guiding a junior high student to join Fukurodani. Thanks for teaching a junior that volleyball can be played with fun._

Bokuto kept calling for tosses, Akaashi kept setting them for him. Fukurodani took the 2nd set like a storm. The 3rd set was also going smooth for Fukurodani. Whole audience was cheering for Bokuto. Bokuto was playing more and more flashy plays under their praises.

**Bokuto san's weakness #8:** He needs intense support from the audience. He plays his best when the audience goes wild for him.

Bokuto scored three service aces in a row. Toward the end of the game, he stopped opposition’s service by standing in the line of the ball; he stopped the ball only with his chest. The crowd once again went wild for Bokuto. For the set point, Akaashi tossed to Bokuto; knowing he will be there to spike. Bokuto finished the match with a back row attack. Fukurodani came as the victor of the match.

After the match Akaashi was sitting down on a bench in the locker room. He was thinking about his melt down at the initial set.

“Akaaaashi, are you repenting for what you did today?”

“Bokuto stop giving him a hard time” manager Kaori said.

“You guys go ahead, I will come with Akaashi.”

Everybody left for the team bus. Bokuto sat down beside Akaashi.

“I was afraid during the match. I thought I will cost us the game. I was blazed by the good plays from other setters and was questioning my abilities.” Akaashi was crying.

Bokuto offered him his handkerchief, “Akaashi, as long as you know, what you did wrong; you can always correct it for the next time. Take notes from your match, practice it hard and then deliver what you did in the practice. You should always be prepared to give your 100% in the court.”

“Bokuto san, you truly are becoming more and more mature.”

Bokuto stood up, Akaashi followed.

“Nah man, if I was mature enough, I would not have stopped the ball with my chest. It hurts.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” concerned question of Akaashi.

_No, this man will die if I’m to leave him alone for one second._

“Because I had to cheer you up first Akaaaaaaashi. I could not let you beat yourself up for the match.”

Akaashi closed the distance and put one hand on the middle of Bokuto’s chest, “Does it hurt badly? I can rub some ointments on it when we go back to the hotel.”

Akaashi felt the steady heart beat of Bokuto. It was slightly elevated due to the after game adrenaline.

“Thanks for always taking care of me Akaaaaaashi” Bokuto smiled kindly at Akaashi.

_Oh Now I know why I hated Yuki senpai._

“Ok this is a bad idea. I know you are going to hate me for the rest of my eternity, but I need to do it” Akaashi rambled out of apprehension.

“Do wha-” Bokuto’s confused voice was washing through Akaashi’s ears. Before Bokuto could finish the sentence, Akaashi stopped him by kissing on the lips, “Thanks Koutarou, for always taking care of me when I needed the most.”

It was a small innocent peck. Bokuto went crimson.

“Annnnggaaaaashi”

“Let’s join the rest of the team Koutarou; we have matches to play tomorrow.”

Bokuto followed him like a lost puppy while blushing hard .

Fukurodani High came 3rd in the spring tournament. The entire volleyball team celebrated the victory.

Bokuto did not say anything about their shared moment; Akaashi did not have the courage to ask anything about it.

At the day of their school farewell, Bokuto avoided Akaashi.

Akaashi’s year prepared barbecued meat for the club farewell party. Bokuto was excited to see his favorite food, “ Hey hey hey juniors. Who suggested preparing it?”

Konoha replied, “Akaashi. He said it is one of your weakness; 17th weakness to be specific.”

“You have a weakness list for me!”

“Akaashi has it. He was making it from his first year.”

“Akaaashi, how many entries are in the list?”

“39 Bokuto san” Akasshi was happy that Bokuto was not avoiding him for their last day together. They ate to the fullest. Bokuto made Akaashi the captain.

“Even though you were the vice captain, you were already fulfilling the responsibilities as a captain too. Akaashi Keiji, we are leaving the volleyball club in your hands, just like our seniors did. You have taken care of us for one year; please take Fukurodani to the next national again.” Bokuto said proudly.

_Even though I can’t have you, the fact that you are proud of me, makes me happy. I will try not to be greedy and stay happy with the memories that we have made. Bokuto san, I love you. I didn’t realize for the most of the times and when I realized, I kissed you. Forgive me for my selfishness and stay happy throughout your life._

After the feast had ended, the members started to take their leave.

“Akaashi” small, unsure voice of Bokuto called out for him. Just like the first day he approached Akaashi.

“Yes Bokuto san?”

“I have a small thing of yours in my possession. I thought it was best to give it back to you. Sorry I couldn’t give it earlier.”

He gave Akaashi a small wooden box. Akaashi opened the box. The box had one single brown colour button from the Fukurodani uniform coat.

“I didn’t notice when I lost it. I thought my coat has all of its buttons.” Akaashi’s face contorted with confusion. He was trying to remember whether his coats had all the buttons.

Bokuto facepalmed. “Why do they call you a genius when you don't even understand a simple thing?”

"Owwwaah, Bokuto is scolding Akaashi? That's new" said Kaori.

Akaashi was trying to decipher Bokuto’s comment and gave a confused stare at Bokuto's way.

“Damn it Akaaaaashi”. Bokuto got impatient.

With that, the ace Bokuto Koutarou pulled his setter Akaashi keiji toward him and locked their lips.

All the club members started to cheer.

“Go get him Bokuto.”

“Finally.”

“What took those stupids so long?”

“Remember to use protection kids.”

“Bokuto don’t be too rough with him, he still has matches to play.”

“When is the wedding senpai?”

But none of them were paying attention to the club members. Bokuto had one hand behind Akaashi's neck to stop his movement, another hand was setting on Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi turned his eyes off, tried to feel Bokuto’s lips against his. Bokuto slipped his tongue inside Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi let out a soft moan. It encouraged Bokuto to kiss him harder. Akaashi had wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck. They separated as their lungs gave in for the lack of air.

Akaashi was feeling weak on his knees, Bokuto was holding him strongly for support.

“Bokuto wanted to give you the 2nd button of his coat in the school farewell; but he got a cold feet at the last moment” said Komi.

Akaashi was too embarrassed to meet anyone at the eye.

“Leave me alone; how can I ask someone so pretty out to date me? Of course I was afraid.”

“Bokuto san, you didn’t have to be afraid. You knew how I felt, didn’t you?”

“Annnngkaaaashi, I was afraid because I love you too much; I couldn’t muster the courage as I was fearing a rejection. “

“Rejecting my ace's request ? Never.” Akaashi smiled at him.

Bokuto hugged Akaashi, “Thanks for accepting me.”

“As long as you will have me Koutarou.”

“Annnnnnggghhhh, Akaaaaaaaaashi stoooop. Don’t say that.”

“Why?”

Akaashi later found out why.

**Bokuto san's weakness #40: Akaashi Keiji when he says ‘Koutarou’.**

**Author's Note:**

> I will let you guys on a secret. I loved the story so much that I read it for five times before posting. Glad that it was a small one.


End file.
